Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Composite)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Modern Sonic= |-|Classic Sonic= |-|Mania Sonic= |-|Dreamcast Sonic= |-|Werehog Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Boom Sonic= |-|AoSTH Sonic= |-|SatAM Sonic= |-|Underground Sonic= |-|Sonic-Man= |-|Ultra Sonic= |-|Powered by Wisps= |-|Sonic X= |-|Dark Sonic= |-|Riders Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: ' '''7-B '| '''High 6-A | 5-A, likely''' High 5-A''' | 5-A, likely''' High 5-A''' | At least 4-A to 2-C | 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | 7-C, possibly Low 7-B Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic The Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15/16 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted being controlled by Dark Gaia as Werehog Sonic without even trying, Resisted the Voxai Overminds' Telepathy in Sonic Chronicles whereas almost everyone else fell prey easily to it), his quills can sense danger, can control the hardness of his spines, Can generate blast of wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around, Time Manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds and Time Break), Teleportation (via the Chaos Emeralds), Skilled swordsman, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Explosion Manipulation (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight and Levitation (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Electricity Manipulation (Via Ivory Lightning), Fire Manipulation (Via Red Burst), Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Absorption (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Via Violet Void) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can stretch his arms over several meters, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, can temporally increase all his stats to a degree in blue Aura | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Time Manipulation, Flight, Soul Mutilation, Energy Projection, Can manipulate Chaos Energy and pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super States of their own, Light Manipulation, can survive without oxygen and in space | Can survive without oxygen and in space, Flight, Invulnerability | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Expert Swordsman, can reflect magical attacks, Can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spin Dash, can accelerate by using the Super Peel Out, Pyrokinesis,Cryokinesis, Resistance to Time Stop Attack Potency: City level (Defeated Chaos 0 in Sonic Adventure) | Multi-Continent level '''(Defeated Iblis by attacking his weakspot) | '''Large Planet level+ (Defeated Eggrobo which created a mini-star that collapsed into a blackhole), likely Dwarf Star level (Sonic stated in Sonic Forces to gets more powerful every second) | Large Planet level+ '''(Is comparable to Modern Sonic who gets more powerful every second), likely Dwarf Star level''' (One-shot Chaos 0) | At least Multi-Solar System level (The Chaos Emeralds are superior to the Final Egg Blaster) to Multi-Universe level (Defeated the Egg Wizard) | Multi-Universe level (Is superior to the Chaos Emeralds) | Universe level+ (Defeated the Dark Queen, whose power could erase the story. By erasing the story, she erases the events, thus, erases the timeline. Camelot itself is comparable to the Arabian Nights reality; both are books, both are based on mythological tales... in the end, there's nothing contradicting the two being of the same size, and Arabian Nights is a full-fledged universe. Camelot should scale, as there is nothing that contradicts their realities being the same size, either) | Universe level+ (Defeated Alf Layla-wa Layla who stated that he was going to recreate the Arabian Nights reality and is powered by the World Rings), possibly Multi-Universe level (there is the possibility of ANOTHER world skulking within the Arabian Nights Reality, Jahannam) | Town level, possibly Small City level (Defeated an amped Metal Sonic who tanked punches from Knuckles. Single-handily overpowered Lyric in Sonic Boom:Shattered Crystal) Speed: FTL (Is considered "faster than light" in an official source and had his speed scientifically measured by one of Eggman's machines to exceed light. To which Sonic said that lightspeed was nothing to him. Although he couldn't completely outrun a Black Hole, he did do so for a large period of time. Also ran fast enough to catch the Cyan Laser Wisp and has dodged lasers. Top speed is unknown) | FTL | FTL | Massively FTL+ ''' to '''Infinite (Fought Solaris in a timeless void, also kept up with the Time Eater and Egg Salamander) | At least Massively FTL+ to Infinite '''(Superior to the Super Form) | At least '''FTL (Faster than base) | At least FTL | High Hypersonic (Casually dodged a meteor, knocked away 30 meteors before they touched the planet's surface), possibly higher (Once managed to escape a black hole) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ in base (Can push rocks larger than him), Class 100+ in Super forms | Unknown (applied 1/4 the effort to pull down a Driller Worm) Striking Strength: City Class ''' | '''Multi-Continent Class | Large Planet Class+, likely''' Dwarf Star Class''' | Large Planet Class+, likely Dwarf Star Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Universal+ (The Excalibur sword when equipped by Excalibur Sonic is strong enough to hurt Merlina) | Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal (Reflected Alf Layla wa-Layla's strongest attack back at him) | Town Class, possibly Small City Class Durability: City level | Multi-Continent level | Large Planet level+, likely''' Dwarf Star level''' | Large Planet level+, likely''' Dwarf Star level''' | At least Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level (Superior to the Final Egg Blaster and can tank Egg Salamander's and Egg Wizard's attacks without losing rings) | Multi-Universe level | Universe level+ (tanked hits from the Dark Queen, who warped an entire kingdom) | Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level+ (Took hits from Alf Layla wa-Layla) | Town level, possibly Small City level (Traded blows with Shadow whom is his equal) Stamina: Extremely high, limitless in super forms. Superhuman as Boom Sonic Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Caliburn, extended melee range to hundreds of meters with Color Powers | Dozens of meters | Dozens of meters | Several kilometers | At least several kilometers | Likely Universal, possibly Multi-Universal | Melee. Tens of Meters with the Enerbeam Standard Equipment: None | Chaos Emeralds | Super Emeralds | Caliburn/Excalibur | World Rings, Enerbeam Intelligence: Sonic is an excellent combatant who has saved the world almost single-handedly on numerous occasions. He has foiled every one of Dr. Eggman's plots, overwhelming his foes with his sheer speed and myriad of derivative techniques that allow him to casually plow through armies of robots designed to take over entire countries. He supplements his astonishing speed with an excellent sense of balance and control, easily flipping and somersaulting over obstacles with ease (as demonstrated during his first encounter with Silver) and blitzing foes with rapid series of punches and kicks that are based on breakdancing and Capoeira. However, Sonic is often rather self-assured and free-spirited, rarely taking things seriously unless his friends are somehow caught in the crossfire, which has gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion. | Average as Boom Sonic Weaknesses: Sonic can be quite cocky and overconfident, he can't use some of his more advanced moves (such as the Air Dash) as Classic Sonic, using Time Break will in turn slow down his own speed as much as everything else around him. | His Werehog form trades in a large bulk of his speed in favor of natural raw strength, transforms into this form involuntarily at night, and can only change back at the day (no longer has this weakness, as he permanently loses this form at the end of Sonic Unleashed) | Cocky; seems to suffer from Aquaphobia as Boom Sonic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic: *'Spin Attack:' Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash:' Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. **'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. **'Light Speed Attack:' Sonic charged a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. **'Blue Tornado:' Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. *'Sonic Wind:' Sonic creates a vortex of wind in a given area and damages enemies at that spot. *'Sonic Boost:' Sonic envelops himself in a blue aura and accelerates to his highest speed. *'Sonic Heal:' Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Speed Break:' Sonic accelerates to his top speed in an instant, smashing through most enemies with ease and leaving fire in his wake. However, this ability requires Soul Energy to use, which Sonic has a limited supply of. *'Time Break:' Sonic temporarily slows down time around him, giving him more time to dodge attacks and perform precise movements. However, unlike Chaos Control, this ability slows down Sonic as well, requiring him to take extra care so that he does not run head long into his opponent's attacks. This ability also requires Soul Energy. *'Chaos Control:' Using the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic gains the ability to control the fabric of time and space. It can be used to teleport himself, other people, and objects long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. Color Powers: 1 of 15Add photo*'Black Bomb:' Using the power of a Black Wisp, Sonic becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. In this form his he is able to induce widespread explosions by detonating himself without causing himself harm. *'Blue Cube:' Using the power of a Blue Wisp, Sonic transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, Sonic can send out powerful shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, Sonic turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, Sonic can achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Sonic transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Sonic can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Green Hover:' Using the power of a Green Wisp, Sonic turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, Sonic gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' Using the power of a Grey Wisp Sonic transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, Sonic's body density is greatly increased, making him so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Sonic to scale walls despite his weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of a Indigo Wisp Sonic turns into a orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sonic essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Sonic is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Sonic the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of a Ivory Wisp Sonic transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, Sonic can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. Sonic also obtains electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form treads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect himself to targets as tethers. *'Magenta Rhythm:' Using the power of a Magenta Wisp Sonic turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, Sonic is able to bounce on air, allowing him to move through mid-air in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' Using the power of a Orange Wisp Sonic into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, Sonic can create powerful jet propulsion from his back to launch himself forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' Using the power of a Pink Wisp Sonic turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, Sonic gains long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, Sonic can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Purple Frenzy:' Using the power of a Purple Wisp Sonic the user turn turns into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, Sonic gains a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter he bites off and add it to his own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets Sonic suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. *'Red Burst:' Using the power of a Red Wisp Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains limited pyrokinetic abilities. Sonic can form a shield of flames around himself that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and he can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on himself. These explosions can be channeled to shoot Sonic higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, Sonic's speed increases while using Red Burst. *'Violet Void:' Using the power of a Violet Wisp Sonic turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, Sonic essentially becomes a living black hole which can draw objects into himself from a distance and make them vanish into a void within him. However, the user cannot drawn in objects that are too big or heavy. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, Sonic is granted limited intangibility, allowing him to pass through certain obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, Sonic is also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into them, allowing Sonic to grow larger the more he consumes until they reach maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling Sonic to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a medium-sized aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Sonic turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Sonic can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Sonic to move through water like a living torpedo. *'Final Color Blaster:' Sonic gathers all the color Wisps around himself, and uses their combined Hyper Go-On Energy to greatly enhance his attacks in a rainbow aura. *'Chaos Control' *'Super Sonic Boost:' Super Sonic surrounds himself in a powerful fiery aura of chaos energy and flies into the target at incredible speed. *'Arrow of Light:' An augmented version of Super Sonic Boost. Super Sonic draws in blue light, gathering enough to completely immerse himself, thus turning himself into "an arrow of light", before charging forward into the target. *'Super Sonic (Move):' Super Sonic strikes his opponent with a series of powerful attacks greatly amplified by chaos energy, finishing by firing an energy blast made of golden chaos energy at the opponent. Darkspine Sonic: *'Fire Manipulation:' Darkspine Sonic can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames. *'Time Break' Hyper Sonic: *'Hyper Flash:' An immensely stronger version of the Spin Dash, Hyper Sonic unleashes his full might to quickly blitz every foe in sight in a flash of light. This move is powerful enough to destroy virtually every opponent in his line of sight in an instant. Boom Sonic: *'Spin Dash:' Sonic's trademark technique and a variant of the Spin Attack, which allows the users to blast forward with a revved-up a Spin Attack from a stationary position. *'Homing Attack:' Targets an opponent or object from midair before launching straight into it, damaging it. *'Enerbeam:' Sonic can emit a tether made of several energy bolts intertwined to form a solid whip from the his wrist which can extend and contract when necessary. As a tool, the Enerbeam can latch onto targets to pull them in, lasso enemies, or let the user swing from point to point. Alternatively, it can be used as a make-shift rope. This makes the Enerbeam a versatile tool for both navigation and combat. Key: Dreamcast Sonic '''| '''06 Sonic | Modern Sonic | Classic Sonic | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic | Excalibur Sonic | Darkspine Sonic | Boom Sonic NOTE: Super Sonic is not scaled to the 2-C Solaris since it's highly questionable whether Sonic actually harmed him. He attacked weak points of Solaris' which makes the feat very questionable and the feat was never explained. Super Sonic suddenly became much stronger than his consistent feats and even split his power in three to empower Shadow and Silver. Not only was the feat not given a reason to exist, but Super Sonic has yet to be explained to be inconsistent by any of the designers, so he needs consistency. Not to mention that, while they broke through some of his defenses, they never really harmed him, and merely destroyed his consciousness, which is bypassing durability--nothing more. Heck, he would have come back if they didn't blow out his candle. NOTE #2: Even though Sonic fought Infinite, he definitely cannot be scaled to him at all, not even his low-end Tier 4 feat. As a matter of fact, it is PIS that Sonic won, as there are actual contradictions in the game between feats. A big one is Mania Sonic... So, Mania Sonic needed the Chaos Emeralds and his Super form to defeat someone powered by the Phantom Ruby in Mania. Meanwhile, in Forces, he can fight someone with an overclocked Phantom Ruby in base. Such scaling is complete and utter contradictory. And not only this, but the Resistance was consistently losing against Infinite. [https://youtu.be/Cmui_RQTQl4?t=18m29s They would have died to the star, which Infinite casually created,] but when they manage to get rid of it thanks to the Avatar's false ruby shard (which shatters right after this, by the way), Infinite doesn't just... make another one? Hell, maybe ten more? Infinite should have won. Straight up. This would mean that the base Sonic characters aren't even above Tier 4 in this game yet took on Tier 2 Infinite, which is highly inconsistent. This is also why Infinite's low-end Tier 4 can't be given to these characters, either; they were clearly stated to be inferior to such a thing. '''NOTE #3: '''Many people claim that Classic Sonic and Mania Sonic are not the same character yet those claims have been proven wrong because Sega confirmed that Classic Sonic fought alongside Modern Sonic and the Avatar and that Classic Sonic is from another dimension so Sonic Forces is a sequel to Sonic Mania in which Classic Sonic (Also known as Mania Sonic) in his Super Form fought Phantom King. '''NOTE #4: '''Werehog Sonic doesn't have a key anymore because he accidentally absorbed a large dose of Dark Gaia's energy which is 7.2 Yottatons onboard the Chaos Energy Cannon and he is supposed to be stronger than Modern Base Sonic in Sonic Unleashed. Modern Base Sonic gets more powerful every second, more powerful than Werehog Sonic. Also he permanently lost the Werehog form before his battle with Dark Gaia when the energy from Dark Gaia that granted him his Werehog form was drained and re-absorbed by Dark Gaia. '''NOTE #5: '''Base Sonic being stated multiple times to be faster than the speed of sound, supersonic, hypersonic, etc doesn't mean he is as fast as explicitely stated in Sonic games manuals since his FTL feats contradicts those statements and also action speaks louder than words. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4